Un soir d'été
by Ilunae
Summary: Pour le festival, tous les élèves de la classe A avaient eu le droit de sortir le soir. (Pour la Twin stars week.)


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Jour 3 de la Twin stars week : Été.

* * *

Pour le festival, tous les élèves de la classe A avaient eu le droit de sortir le soir. Monsieur Aizawa leur avait fait promettre de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Ils avaient donc prévu de rester jusqu'à la fin des feux d'artifice.

Pour l'occasion, tout le monde portait un yukata. Même Kacchan. Cela lui allait à merveille. Il avait bien fait d'en choisir un noir et orange.

"J'espère que les feux d'artifice seront aussi éclatants que moi !" confia Aoyama à ses amis.

Izuku pouffa de rire. C'était bien le genre de son ami de dire cela. Il fallait dire qu'avec son yutaka à paillettes, il ne passait pas inaperçu.

"Bien !" fit Iida une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. "Je vous rappelle de ne pas faire de bêtises ! En tant qu'élèves de Yuei, nous devons montrer l'exemple ! Ne faites rien pour entacher la réputation de l'école !"

Tout le monde partit de son côté. Izuku avait eu l'intention de visiter le festival avec ses amis. Kacchan l'attrapa par le bras cependant avant qu'il eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Aller Deku ! On va voir qui est le meilleur au stand de tir !"

Izuku soupira mais se laissa entraîner par son ami d'enfance. Kacchan ne changerait jamais. Il avait toujours eu un très fort esprit de compétition. Déjà enfant, il avait toujours voulu voir qui était le meilleur de leur groupe.

A cette époque, cela avait été lui le plus doué dans tout. Il avait été le plus fort parmi les autres enfants. C'était aussi lui qui leur avait appris toujours de nouvelles choses.

C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais pu cesser de l'admirer. Kacchan avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir, lui aussi. Il avait toujours été une grande source d'inspiration.

Les choses avaient changé depuis. Izuku avait reçu One for all. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais, il devenait de plus en plus fort. Chaque jour, il se rapprochait un peu plus de son rêve de devenir un héro.

Izuku sourit. Il allait montrer à Kacchan qu'il n'était plus le petit Deku qui ne savait rien faire.

"Tu vas voir, Kacchan !"

Comme toujours Kacchan se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Izuku ne fut donc pas surpris quand il toucha la cible en plein dans le mille dès le premier coup.

Il sourit de nouveau. Il ne pouvait s'attendre à rien d'autre de la part de Kacchan. Lui aussi savait se débrouiller, cependant. Il réussit à le prouver. Il gagna donc un prix. Il décida de prendre un porte-clé All Might.

L'autre adolescent le traîna à un autre stand par la suite. Au bout d'un moment, Izuku se mit à fatiguer.

"On devrait s'arrêter un peu, Kacchan !"

"De quoi ? Tu te dégonfles, Deku ?"

"Non, c'est pas..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kacchan se mit à crier.

"Hé ! Double-face ! Viens voir un peu par ici !"

De toute évidence, il venait de se trouver un nouvel adversaire. Izuku vit Todoroki arriver avec Sero.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bakugou ?"

"Aller viens ! Je vais t'exploser sur tous les stands !"

Kacchan l'entraîna tout de suite vers un stand au hasard. Izuku lança un regard à Sero.

"Désolé pour ça !"

"C'est pas grave ! On a l'habitude avec Bakugou !"

Pendant que Kacchan faisait faire le tour du festival à Todoroki, Izuku en profita pour discuter un peu avec Sero. Ils devaient aussi porter les prix que les deux autres gagnaient.

L'alter de Sero se révéla très utile pour cela. Avec son scotch, il pouvait tout emballer et, traîner cela derrière lui. Il aida donc Izuku qui avait les bras surchargés.

En même temps, ils faisaient attention à l'heure.

"Dites ! On va devoir y aller si on veux pas louper les feux d'artifices !"

"Oh !" fit Todoroki. "J'avais oublié !"

"Tu viens Kacchan ?"

"Ouais !"

Ils allèrent donc se chercher une place pour pouvoir voir les feux d'artifices. Ce ne fut pas facile. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Izuku put voir plusieurs de leurs camarades de classe déjà installés. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main.

Ils furent obligés de séparer de Sero et Todoroki. Ils finirent par trouver une place où ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Le spectacle commença quelques minutes plus tard.

Izuku regarda les explosions de couleurs dans le ciel, fasciné. Il y eut de très beaux combos. Rouge et jaune. Jaune et violet. Rouge et bleu. Bleu ciel et jaune. Vert et orange.

"C'est magnifique !"

Izuku était heureux de pouvoir passer ce moment avec Kacchan.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
